User talk:ChimmyCharific
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Fan Clubs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chimchar2356025 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Usitgz (Talk) 19:19, February 3, 2010 Hey, remember that CodyxGwen fic I told you about? Well, I started it, and I wanna get another opinion and maybe a couple of ideas. I'm sorta stuck. XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL sorry I was just adding some finishing touches. Here it is: 7/15/2009 I can't believe it. Why did she fall for him? Out of all people, she chose him. I hope one day she can see that the decision she's making right now is all a mistake. A mistake that could possibly change her life. Right now, I'm not sure, but he seems like trouble. Big Trouble. If I weren't trying so hard for attention, maybe Gwen could actually see me for who I am. But, now that she's with Duncan, I don't think that would be happening any time soon. They both may be goth, but Gwen is so nice, smart, and independent…but Duncan--he's just a mess with a spot in juvy with his name on it. There probably is one spot somewhere in the Ontario Correctional Facility where he has carved his initials out on. Great Job, Cody. Since you created that "ladies' man" image, you created someone who will never end up with the love of your life. --Cody Parker I set my journal down on the steps. I'm done with the venting for now. Sitting outside of a trailer in the middle of night just surprisingly calms me. I look up at the stars, remembering what had happened earlier in the summer. Gwen, Trent, and Duncan were all accepted to compete in Total Drama Action. Gwen broke up with Trent, then Duncan came along and somehow they're together now. I wish I had made it on that season. Call me crazy, but I would have endured gruesome food and life-threatening challenges just to be with her. That's just how much I love her. So, Now I've got a plan. So, that's it! This isn't all of chapter 1, I'm still working on it. I just started it yesterday. XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So, what do you think I need to work on? I'm sorry, but Duncan is my main antagonist and Noah's my secondary antagonist. XDD--'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I had it planned that Noah would have a change of heart, because he's only an antagonist because he's...gay for Cody. *realizes she made it sort of worse* ....so, improvements? --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, Cody turns him down. (remember, this is a CodyxGwen fic, not CodyxNoah XD) --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, It's like you read my mind! (I was going to have him go straight and go out with Izzy....XD Sorry its a Tdi fanfiction. I could rewrite it one day as a NalydxRavi fic LOL, I would just change everybody's names) --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm a NoahxIzzy person, but maybe, just for you, I can change that. Consider it a bonus on your secret santa gift. ;D --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Seriously. I like the idea of a non TDI person included in the story. BTW I'm sorta stuck where I left off. and I can't just make that my first chapter, it's 274 words. XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, his "plan" was to visit Gwen at the front of her trailer back at TDA and tell her the actual truth, but Duncan intervenes at this moment. but, I sorta wanted that to be Chapter 2.... --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 20:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! That's awesome! But, I don't know if I should copy what you wrote and claim it as my own...that'd be sort of wrong. XD Maybe he could go to the park, but see so many happy couples, it ruins his peaceful moment?--'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 20:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So, that's good? (Sorry it took me so long to respond. Multi-tasking XD) --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 20:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm so glad I got the day off today. I had so much to do! XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 21:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) lol, yeah. and later, my mom wants me to study for physics. TT_TT --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 21:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey. So, Tomorrow is Nalyd's Birthday. Right now, I'm making him a video and I'm going to Post it to youtube. You have anything you wanna say? --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 21:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC)